Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (272 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (267 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (243 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (242 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (216 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (214 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (212 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (207 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (200 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (193 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (188 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (177 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (174 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (172 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (172 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (167 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (162 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (156 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (154 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (153 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (144 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (144 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (143 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (143 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (138 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (138 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (135 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (135 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (135 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (130 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (129 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (127 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (123 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (121 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (121 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (120 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (120 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (119 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (118 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (117 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (117 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (114 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (114 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (113 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (112 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (112 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (108 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (106 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (100 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (98 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (98 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (97 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (96 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (95 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (95 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (92 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (92 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (92 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (91 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (91 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (91 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (90 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (90 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (89 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (87 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (86 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (84 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (80 VA titles) (American) † #Melissa Fahn (80 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (79 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (78 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (77 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (77 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (76 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (76 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (76 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (75 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (73 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (73 VA titles) (American) #Mela Lee (73 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (73 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (72 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (71 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (70 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (69 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (69 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (69 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (68 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (68 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (68 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (67 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (67 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (66 VA titles) (American) † #Chris Cason (66 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (66 VA titles) (American) #Spike Spencer (66 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (64 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (64 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (63 VA titles) (American) #Christine Marie Cabanos (62 VA titles) (American)